niñera
by regeryyentha
Summary: ¿Niñera? Había escuchado bien lo que decía ese bebe, niñera estaba loco no sabia que el era Hibari Kyouya, el no cuidaba de bebes ... 1827 y 8059
1. Chapter 1

Rege: ya tenia esta capitulo subido asi que no puedes decirme nada .

Denisse: jum* *se cruza de brasos* subilo ya tonta ¬¬

Rege: anarquia ella es una

Denisse: qe! ¬¬!

Rege: la mejor amiiga qe tengo :B

Denisse: di tus estupidas notas ¬¬

Rege: ok n.n

*katekyou hitman reborn no me pertenece si no es para mi akira amano

Cris: cuando le hable a carlos tal vez pase

Rege: jodete ¬¬ i de donde saliste

Cris: mi mama vino a vender no te acuerdas

Rege: sii :O

_Recuerdos _

Rege:sin mas los dejo con el fic

**_Regeryentha scheidl studios :D_**

Capitulo 1

Niñera

¿Niñera? Había escuchado bien lo que decía ese bebe, niñera estaba loco no sabia que el era Hibari Kyouya, el no cuidaba de bebes…

Miro con sumo enojo al pequeño castaño que se encontraba delante de el

-no –contesta indiferente

-no te estoy preguntando Hibari –respondió el arcaboleno a la poca cooperación del guardián del sol - miralo por este lado muchos se enteraran que el jefe de la familia Vongola es un bebe entonces irán a matarlo, tendrás con que divertirte hasta que Tsuna vuelve a la normalidad

El pelinegro miro al pequeño castaño sus ojos avellana que antes se miraban inocentes ahora se veían mas ahora relucían de inocencia, su estatura no llegaba ni a la rodilla del pelinegro y sus mejillas tenían un pequeño sonrojo

-solo por esta vez bebe –cargo al pequeño castaño y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación

-por cierto Hibari – el pelinegro detuvo su paso para voltear a verlo – ellos no recuerdan nada, ni tu nombre, ni quien eres solo tienen los recuerdos de 5 años

-no me interesa – y cerro la puerta de un portazo

-jaja ¿que paso bebe? para que Tsuna y Gokudera fueran pequeños –preguntaba el ojimiel mientras cargaba al pequeño peliplata que se aferraba a el

_-¡Lambo! !deja de correr tienes la bazooka de 10 años puedes lastimar a alguien¡ –corría el castaño atrás del infante con pijama de vaca _

_-nooo lambo-san quiere dulce, cómprale dulces a Lambo-san ¡Tsuna ¡! –lloraba mientras corría mas fuerte _

_-¡Lambo! –trato de agarrarlo al lanzarse contra el , pero solo cayo al suelo _

_-¡juudaime! ,¿esta bien? – el peliplata conocido como Gokudera Hayato corrió para verificar que su amado décimo estuviera bien _

_-si estoy bien solo…solo…atrapa a lambo –se paro y siguió corriendo _

_-si juudaime– el peliplata junto con el castaño corrieron para darle alcance al pequeño niño , este sin ver el camino termino golpeándose con la pared de enfrente , provocando que la bazooka se agrietara por la orilla y saliera disparada a Tsuna y Gokudera que apenas le habían dado alcance._

_Solo sintieron algo caer de enfrente y una especia de humo rosa los envolvió _

_El arcaboleno al escuchar tanto escándalo decidió mejor dejar su expresso arriba de la mesa y checar por que su dame-estudiante batallaba tanto para darle alcance a la vaca estupida._

_Levanto una ceja al ver la escena delante de el se encontraba 3 infantes no mas de 5 años llorando una castaño , uno peliplata y uno pelinegro . Sonrió la vaca estupida había sido la causante de todo _

-la bazooka de lambo esta fallando entonces al dispararle a Tsuna y Gokudera cambiaron a los niños de 5 años –decidió resumirlo , no podía contarle todo lo que paso a Yamamoto

-jajaja que divertido –era de esperarse

-y ¿sabes cuanto durara este efecto?

- varios minutos , horas o días la bazooka estaba muy dañada

Reborn sonrió – entonces lo cuidaras

Claro que si –despreocupado como siempre el guardián de la lluvia – no te preocupes no me dirán nada pero ¿crees que esta bien que hibari cuide de Tsuna?

El pequeño bebe sonrió

-quien sabe

-(-)-

Iba a paso rápido no quería que lo vieran cargando un bebe de 5 años que pudieran identificar como al herbívoro,

No ayudaba en nada que el maldito herbívoro se pegara a el como sanguijuela y para acabar ¡!empezaba a sollozar¡

2 cuadras solo 2 cuadras más y llegaría a su departamento pero algo detuvo su fantástica llegada, un grupo de herbívoras con el uniforme igual que la tonta herbívora enamorada de Tsuna detuvieron su paso

-kyaaaa a ver tu hermano es tan lindo –eso lo enojo como se atrevían a decir que ese herbívoro era hermano de el

El castaño asustado por el trío de chicas se apego mas al pecho de Hibari mirándolas con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas provocando una imagen mas tierna de la que ya tenían

-kyaaaaaa es tan lindo me permites cargarlo – eso lo enojo, apego mas al castaño a su pecho alejándolo de ellas

Las chicas notaron su acción y con enojo

-préstamelo

-si no seas egoísta

-ese bebe es tan lindo en comparación de el – la chica apenas iba acariciar a la pequeña cabellera castaña cuando Hibari aparto al bebe mas de ella

-mou ¿eres celoso o que? – ¡como dijo esa herbívora! , no es que sea celoso solo es que no le agrada la familiaridad con la que querían tocar a Sawada Tsunayoshi era el herbívoro que el se encargaria de cuidar así que no dejaría que nadie lo tocara

-no me importa tus palabras – frió e indiferente como siempre –aléjate de el o kamikoros –con sus afilados ojos negros logro que las chicas se fueran sin siquiera tocar al amado castaño

Rápidamente llego a su departamento depositando al castaño en su sillón mirándolo fríamente

-Tsunayoshi Sawada – no dejaba de mirarlo – ¿por que eres un estupido bebe? – le molesto que esas tontas querían tocar al bebe , por dios ni que fuera tan lindo

El castaño le miro con los ojos llorosas y las mejillas sonrojadas, tenia miedo eso sujeto no paraba de mirarlo muy feo, pero lo salvo de las niñas malas que se lo querían comer

-¿ qui-quien eres ? –temeroso e inocente por que tenía que ser tan herbívoro ese castaño

Pero bueno no serviría de nada que le tuviera miedo así que extendiendo su mano como cuando lo hizo con Roll permitió que sus acciones hablaran más que sus palabras

Sonrió al ver que el de ojos color almendra se acercaba a pasos lentos con el , como un carnívoro que siempre caza su presa , algo detuvo su gran acercamiento con el bebe pues este tropezó y callo golpeándose la frente ,sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

Rodó los ojos ¿por que ese herbívoro tenia que ser tan inútil? ni el era tan herbívoro a los 5 años ¡por dios a caso tsunayoshi era mas perdedor de niño que de ahora!

Se acerco a paso lento al castaño y sentándose a lado de el infante lo cargo y examino sus heridas, no tenia nada grave

Entonces Tsuna entendió el era su ¡mama! Apuntándolo mientras sonreía inocentemente

-iOka-san! – sonrió mas

Iba a matarlo

-(-)-

Yamamoto caminaba a paso tranquilo nunca pensó que Gokudera se aferrara tanto el… eso sin contar el infinito odio que le tiene, pero bueno ahora hay que aprovechar lo que tiene

Un rugido de un estomago lo hizo detenerse y vio al peliplata que se escondía mas entre su cuello y su hombro por lo avergonzado que estaba

- ¿quieres comer? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-no –contesto duramente, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro puede que Gokudera se haya aferrado a el pero seguía teniendo la misma actitud

-pues yo tengo mucha hambre y como te has portado bien y no has hecho mucho ruido te comprare un helado – el peliplata asintió

Era fácil saber convencerlo Yamamoto se sintió con el honor de ser el único con ese derecho.

Llegaron a una heladería y pidiendo cada quien su helado se fueron a sentar a la mesa mas cercana , el peliplata solo observaba fijamente al pelinegro que sonreía ¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué lo trataba tan bien? ¿Acaso quien era?

-neee –llamo su atención sin dejar de observarlo con sus fijos ojos verdes – ¿oye? –al parecer lo estaba ignorando – ¿oye?

- mande Gokudera –sonrió el ojimiel provocando un leve sonrojo al niño enfrente de el

-¿co-como te llamas? –desviaba su mirada para que no notara su sonrojo

-Yamamoto Takeshi – sonrió – llámame como quieras

-ya-ya-Yamamoto – bajo la cabeza avergonzada con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, _tierno_ pensó al instante el ojimiel

-aquí te traigo la orden que pidió – llego una camarera de hermoso pelo castaño como el chocolate, le quedaba perfectamente a su piel blanca, sus ojos eran de un bonito color azul cielo que parecía que te perdías en ellos y tenia muy buen cuerpo para presumir y trayendo un par de galletas y helado además de vestir un lindo traje de sirviente en color azul y blanco de encajes con unos patines del mismo color que su vestido

-OH gracias –sonrió alegremente, eso enojo al peliplata como es posible que a el lo estuviera ignorando y a la primera que ese mugre vieja le habla voltea

-oh usted es Yamamoto-san – pregunto la joven

-si ¿por que la pregunta? – sonrió el no conocía la joven

-soy Akira Aihara – sonrió – soy la capitana del equipo de porristas nos tocara animarlo en su próximo partido , espero que pueda ganar –se sonrojo

El peliplata observaba molesto como esa barra de chocolate, le hablaba tan animadamente al ojimiel , le molestaba que el estuviera ignorándolo y de pronto esa barra llega y le quita la atención que estaba teniendo

¿Espera? ¿estaba? ¿Barra de chocolate? ¿Por que lo enojaba tanto que el pelinegro le prestara atención a la castaña y no a el? … será por que …

No podía ser eso , tomando una de las galletas que había traído la camarera se la empezó comer totalmente sonrojado

-ohh espero que me puedas animar Aki-chan – ¿aki-chan? ¡aki-chan! Lo había llamado con tanta familiaridad a tan solo…

-si Takeshi – sonrió

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso se paro de su silla y salio corriendo de hay . Yamamoto idiota ¿por que deja que le hablen con tanta familiaridad?

El pelinegro se extraño al ver al peliplata pararse y salir corriendo, se paro al instante, pagando los helados y dejando propina para

Aki-chan salio corriendo de hay en busca de su peliplata , ¿como podía correr mas rapido que el? y que fuera un infante de 5 años

se tranquilizo al ver lo sentado en una banca de un parque cruzando la calle en la que el estaba

sonrió y a pasos sigilosos se acerco al peliplata

-Yamamoto idiota – susurro triste el ojiverde eso detuvo su acción – idiota , idiota Takeshi

Sin saber por que le agrado que el peliplata dijera su nombre se oía mejor que cuando otra persona se lo decía, si su apellido sonaba mejor cuando Gokudera lo decia , su nombre era una droga que le empezaría a gustar bastante

-oh vaya , así que ¿aquí estas Gokudera? – sonrió y asustando al niño que estaba detrás de el

-Yama-Yamamoto – se sonrojo levemente

-vamos es hora de irnos – lo tomo de la mano suavemente, pero un apretón lo hizo detenerse y voltear a ver al pequeño sonrojado volteando para otro lado

-pu-pu - su orgullo no lo dejaba , vamos a caso vas a dejar que esa barra de chocolate haga lo que tu no – !puedo llamarte por tu nombre¡ –grito mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente

Yamamoto sonrió e hincándose a la altura del menor le revolvió los cabellos plateadas y sonriendo dijo

-no

El peliplata se sorprendió cuando estaba a punto de decir una excusa para justificar su recién comportamiento …Yamamoto le adelanto los hechos

-a ti te daré el privilegio de que me digas Takeshi-onichan ¿vale?

Gokudera sin saber por que se sintió feliz

Continuara…

Rege: bueno eso es todo espero les haya gustado n.n

Denisse: tenemos el segundo capitulo listo

Rege: todo depende de cuantos reviews obtenga :B

Denisse: esperemos conti

Cris: ademas de

Rege: vete a vender ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Rege: ola : B, .-. por fiin pude terminarlo de editarlo :B me salio genial no ;)

Cris: si como si fuera muy difícil hacer esto :B

Rege: calla ¬¬ por qe eres tan malo conmigo TwT

Cris:porque tu eres igual de mala

Rege: ¬¬ ok u.u# odiamee ;_;

Cris: no te odio si no fueras tan mala conmigo :'(

Rege: O: , ok ¬¬ mejor aqi la dejamos , hay qe continuar con la historia :B

Notas del fanfic -.-

katekyou hitman reborn no me pertenece

_nanana recuerdos _

_nanana flash black _

-(-)- cambio de escena

- ¡Oka-san! – sonrió inocentemente

Iba a matarlo

_**Regeryyentha scheiidl estudios: D **_

_**Niñera**_

_**Capitulo…2 cena **_

Tsuna seguía sonriendo como el inútil herbívoro que era, hibari ya tenia las tonfas a la altura de su pecho dispuesto a matarlo e iba a mover la primera tonfa cuando algo lo detuvo

Tsuna estaba sonrojado, sus ojos estaban tan felices que demostraban pureza y para acabar sonreía lindamente

Suspiro con desgano por eso odiaba a los herbívoros lindos como el, no podía atarcarlos, con desgano guardo las tonfas y se marcho de hay

Tsuna, no iba a dejar que su mami se fuera tan fácil

-¡espera mami! – Las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos, mientras seguía al guardián de la nube – por favor no te vallas – pero no vio cuando tropezó y cayo fuertemente al suelo –snif , snif por favor

Hibari volteo al escuchar el ruido sordo, solo para encontrarse con su torpe amante llorando en el suelo, suspiro mientras se acercaba a el

-Hibari, Hibari – la avecilla de Hibari, se poso en su cabeza, mientras observaba con detenimiento a Tsuna

-ya estupido herbívoro – lo levanto y observo como tsuna paraba de llorar – ya ves, no tienes nada nose como te pones a llorar – lo fulminaba con la mirada…luego

Hibari estaba sorprendido, el estupido herbívoro estaba apegado a el como sanguijuela, vale ni cuando eran amantes hacia eso ¿Qué diablos pasaba en la cabeza de ese herbívoro?

-mami, mami por favor no me sueltes – el niño rogaba y se sujetaba con fuerza al pelinegro que estaba sorprendió – Oka-san no te vallas – eso no lo iba a soportar

-Hibari

-Hibari Oka-san – respondió inocentemente, Hibari suspiro odiaba a ese herbívoro en serio que lo odiaba

-Otho-san – bueno , no permitiría que lo llamara madre pero tal vez padre podría ser mas aceptable

Tsuna ladeo la cabeza lindamente

-¿Cómo?

-soy hombre, no mujer así que el termino correcto para que me llamas es otho-san

-Hibari Otho-san – respondió lindamente y Hibari suspiro

Hibird había observado todo desde la cómodo cabeza de su amo , no permitiría que nadie se acercara a su amo mas que el

La pequeñas mascota emprendió vuelo y se poso en el hombro de Tsuna , Tsuna miraba inocentemente a la ave

-el se llama Hibird – respondió Hibari

-Hibird Onii-san –respondía mientras miraba al ave y sonreía

El ave emprendió vuelo y picoteo fuertemente la mejilla de tsuna, bueno no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que tsuna llorara, ante un estupefacto Hibari

-buaaaa – Tsuna lloraba desesperadamente mientras se agarraba la mejilla recientemente picoteada

-Hibari , Hibari – Hibird volaba alrededor de ambos y podía decir que su canto era feliz

Hibari suspiro y fulminaba con la mirada a Hibird

(-)

Mientras en el restaurante de sushi, el padre de Takeshi observaba al lindo peliplata que traía su hijo

-Takeshi , estas seguro que no dejaste a una mujer embarazada y te estas haciendo cargo de este niño – mirada seriamente al peliplata que tampoco se intimidaba es mas le devolvía la mirada

-por que si ese es el caso, tenemos que buscar a la chava y casarte con ella - al pelinegro le salio una sonrisa nervioso

-no , padre es el primo de gokudera el tiene problemas y se quedara conmigo durante un tiempo indefinido , por favor se puede quedar –rogaba con la mirada , el padre de Yamamoto suspiro y miro al niño

-bueno solo por que es lindo – sonrió como siempre – además puede ayudarnos en el restaurante de sushi

-jajaja – yamamoto sonrió como siempre, al imaginarse a un mini Gokudera en un mini traje de mesero – eso seria muy lindo , ¡tendríamos mas clientes!

-lose – sonrió su padre – Takeshi ve arriba con …

-Hayato , se llama igual que Gokudera – no podía decirle a su padre que Gokudera estaba así , por la bazooka de Lambo

-ok – sonrió su padre – lleva a Hayato-kun a tu cuarto en lo que la cena esta lista

-ven Gokudera – lo agarro de la mano y fue a su cuarto

(-)

Hibari preparaba la cena, mientras Hibird se acurrucaba en su hombro y tenia a Tsuna en frente de la mesa , Tsuna al ser demasiado chico , Hibari le puso unos libros para que pudiera alcanzar la mesa

Tsuna se sobaba la mejilla y observaba al lindo pájaro que estaba en el hombro de su Otho-san , ¿Por qué le había picoteado? ¿el no había echo nada? , observo como su Otho-san dejaba un rato sus quehaceres de la cocina para salir de esta por un rato

Hibird voló y se puso enfrente de Tsuna , mientras lo observaba sus pequeños ojos negros no mostraban nada pero aun así ,Tsuna sentía que esa pájaro lo odiaba y mucho …no se equivoco

-!Hiiiii¡ – lloro Tsuna al sentir como Hibird picoteaba sus dedos uno por uno , con la misma fuerza que había picoteado su mejilla

Hibird dejo de picotear sus dedos

-Hibari , Hibari – empezaba volar en círculos

-¿he?

-¿por que lloras? Entiende Hibird ya no te hará nada – escucho la ruda voz de su Otho-san , se sentía protegida con ella - no se por que le tienes tanto miedo a un pájaro

Tsuna bajo la cabeza avergonzado, su Otho-san tenía razón , sintió la mano del pelinegro en su cabellos , levanto la vista y observo esos ojos metálicos , no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿Otho-san?

-calla –ordeno y tsuna obedeció

Sintió que la mano de hibari se posaba en su mejilla y hay le puso un curita, Tsuna se sonrojo con ese trato

-ya esta, para que dejes de llorar –Hibari se levanto y siguió haciendo la comida , mientras Tsuna estaba sonrojado y Hibird observaba todo

Después de varios minutos, Hibari le dio de comer a Hibird y sirvió su plato y el de Tsunayoshi , mientras que en silencio comenzaban a comer

Hibari comía tranquilamente y tsuna batallaba para agarrar los palillos, hibari suspiro

¿Por qué era tan torpe?

Miro como tsuna se esforzaba, por agarrar los palillos pero en vez de eso termino tirando todo al suelo, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos

-torpe –le dijo sin compasión

-lo siento –y el guardián se levanto con su plato

-abre la boca herbívoro – Hibari le empezó a dar de comer, mientras que Tsuna sonrojaba trataba de acabar lo mas rápido posible

(-)

Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban en el cuarto ambos se miraban fijamente sin hacer un movimiento y el de ojos color miel para romper el silencio decidió acercársele con la atenta mirada del ojiverde en el

-sabes Hayato – le dijo mientras se acercaba

-mande Yamamoto Onii-san – le respondió mientras se acercaba

-tengo ganas – levanto su manos

-¿de que?

-cosquillas – empezó a hacerle cosquillas , por todo el cuerpo de Gokudera mientras este empezaba a reír

-pa-jajaja-para-jaja – no paraba de reír , y el guardián de la lluvia se divertía con la situación que tenia sobre el guardián de la tormenta

-no ¿Por qué? ¿es muy divertido no? –sonrió

-jajaja no para Onii-san –Yamamoto se acerco lo suficiente para rozar sus labios

Gokudera se sorprendió mientras que Yamamoto seguía en su mundo había actuado por instinto

-Takeshi, la cena esta lista – fue hay cuando Yamamoto sonrió con un dulce sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas, se paro rápidamente y corrió a la cena

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, el padre de Yamamoto hacia preguntas al lindo de Gokudera aunque este ignoraba olímpicamente al observar al pelinegro como comía y sentía su corazón latir rápidamente

(-)

Hibari cargaba al inútil del herbívoro se había quedado dormido y para acabarla tenia que llevarlo a la habitación de huésped

Llego abrió la puerta deposito al castaño en su cama, mientras lo observaba mañana tendría que ir a comprar ropa para ese herbívoro no podía tener la pijama de la estupida vaca por siempre

Lo arropo con cuidado y se fue habitación, se puso su pijama negro y se fue a dormir mañana seria un día muy pesado

(-)

Subieron en cuanto termino la cena entonces Yamamoto cayo de cuenta

-oye Hayato – el peliplata lo volteo a ver

-no mas tengo una cama, se me hace que dormiremos juntos –sonrió con pena

El niño abrió los ojos y luego los cerró fuertemente sonrojados

Yamamoto acaricia sus cabellos lindamente mientras sonreía

-ma , ma tranquilo , no volverá a pasar lo de antes…lo juro – sonrió

Gokudera se entristeció, las palabras de Yamamoto en si la habían dolido un poco…

(-)

Eran pasadas las media noche cuando Hibari, sintió un ligero peso en su cama, abrió los ojos preparado para el idiota que se había atrevido a entrar en su casa lo mordería hasta la muerte

Pero vio una ligera cabeza castaña y unos ojos de igual color castaños que tenían una lindas lagrimas que lo hacían ver mas tierno de lo normal

-Hibari Otho-san – el primero en hablar fue el pequeño tsuna

-¿que quieres?

-yo…yo…tuve una pesadilla así que pensé que – no sabia si su papi iba aceptar lo que le iba a pedir

-¿tu que? habla rápido – se desesperaba que fuera tan torpe al hablar

-yo..yo puedodormircontigo – lo dijo tan rápido que se quedo sin aliento pero si lo suficiente lento para que el guardián entendiera la idea

-….

-…

-…

-¿Hibari Otho-san? – Tsuna abrió los ojos y vio que su papa le había dado la espalda

-solo por esta vez – y hibari se quedo dormido, con un feliz Tsuna de poder dormir este día con su papa , así los monstruos no se lo comerían por que su papa lo protegería no

_Continuara…._

Rege: listo :B qe tal salio

Cris: ¬¬ no me hables estoy enojado contigo

Rege: y.y# ok , dejen sus comentarios , entre mas tenga , mas me dan ganas de segur escribiendo

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan :B


	3. Chapter 3

Rege: holi

Aito: cual holi ¬¬ ni qe ochos cuartos ¬¬ , por qe tardaste tanto

Rege: imaginación cofcofhuevonacofcof

Aito: *suspira* no tienes remedio lo sabias verdad?

Rege:lose ^^ asi me amas

Aito: te quiero ¬¬ por qe soy producto de tu imaginación ^^

Rege: T3T

Aito: cofcofhuevacofcof algo que quieras decir

Rege: hai! ^^ feliz cumpleaños hiba-kun! ^^ en fin te gustara mi regalo

Hibari: pues empiezalo herbívora

Rege: este de donde salio O.o

Aito: *la patea* empieza

Rege: haii! T3T

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regeryentha scheidl studios :D <strong>_

Niñera

Capitulo 3

Ropa…

Se había despertado a media noche, era costumbre suya despertarse a esa hora por que le daba mucha sed, se relamió sus labios, tratando de encontrar algo de saliva para refrescarse, pero la sed seguía aumentando, se movió un poco y miro a su Otou-san dormir tranquilamente, se veía tan genial.

Mejor no lo despierto

Esa fue la dulce intención del castaño, pero su mirada se lleno de susto al ver a su onii-san ahí parado mirándolo fijamente, suspiro, a veces sentía que su onii-san si odiaba de verdad.

— ¿Hibird onii-san? – no pudo evitar preguntar al ver el avecilla ahí parada.

El ave emprendió un vuelo en círculos.

—Hibari, Hibari – hacia mucho ruido, Tsuna se puso su dedo en la boca para que guardara silencio, pero este no le hacia caso en lo más mínimo.

—Hibari, Hibari –seguía canturreando el ave.

— ¡onii-san! –Grito el pequeño, alarmado volteo para comprobar que Hibari seguía dormido, suspiro – no hagas ruido Otto-san se despertara y… ¡HIIII! – se cubrió la mejilla con su pequeña mano, al sentir otra vez como el ave lo había picoteado por lo cual no pudo evitar gritar fuertemente.

Fastidiado abrió los ojos ante el llamado del ave y los gritos del herbívoro, topándose ante el al pequeño herbívoro que lo veía con susto.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas herbívoro? —pregunto molesto.

— ¡Hi~ O-Otou-san! —Tartamudeo asustado mientras hacia unas reverencias — en serio lo siento Otou-san no quería despertarte – seguía haciendo reverencias, mientras retrocedía un poco, iba a huir como estaba acostumbrado, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? — vuelve a repetir la pregunta pero tratando de sonar mas suave para que no se asustara y tratara de huir como lo estaba haciendo, suspiro, no se le daba cuidar niños ¿Por qué?

Uno, no tenia paciencia para ellos, con los niños herbívoros tienes que ser amable, cosa que él no era, dos, ¡EL ES HIBARI KYOYA!, había sido un error poner al estúpido herbívoro a su cuidado, miro como este asustado empezaba a retroceder, pero en fin, lo miro lo mas suave que pudo, por fin había dejado de retroceder, el era un carnívoro y ese herbívoro era su cría y como todo buen carnívoro, cuidaría muy bien de su cría, aunque fuera una cobarde e inútil cría.

—Y-yo quería levantarme por un vaso de agua —se paro rápidamente y con sus pequeños piecillos trato de correr hacia la salida.

Lo tomo con facilidad antes de que se fuera a caer y cerro los ojos para que no viera lo molesto que estaba, solo le daría el privilegio de su paciencia por esa vez, ese herbívoro era irritante tratando de no ser una molestia.

—Vamos— dicto sin más y lo levanto con facilidad entre sus brazos.

— ¿eh?, no Otou-san, puedo ir solo vuelve a dormir — trato de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de su papa, pero bueno la altura no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

No dijo nada, lo estaba ignorando, por que quería aguantarse todas las ganas de golpearlo.

A paso lento y con sonrojos del niño llegaron a la cocina y el pelinegro lo sentó en la mesa, mirándolo, mientras este Tsuna lo miraba de reojo.

—en serio Otou-san puedo yo servirme solo, ve a dormir—volvió a insistir el menor.

¿Por qué era tan molesto?

Lo ignoro abrió la llave y espero que el liquido llenara el vaso, cuando el vaso estuvo lleno se lo puso enfrente del castaño para que bebiera.

Lo agarro cohibido, y empiezo a beber lo más rápido que podía, para que su Otou-san no se molestara con él.

—Te vas atragantar— le advierte al ver la rapidez con la que bebía, pero sonriendo un poco al ver su intención, bien si era tierno ese herbívoro.

—Hai — dice apenado, mientras termina de beber tranquilamente el poco contenido que quedaba.

Cuando el pequeño hubo terminado, Kyoya lo volvió a tomar en brazos.

—mmm— murmura como asentimiento y regresando al cuarto —¿porque querías venir solo? —se daba una idea, pero quería oírlo de ese pequeño herbívoro

—e-es que Otou-san dormía y-y yo no quería molestarlo, perdón por levantarte, todavía que me dejas dormir contigo, te molesto con esto – miro para abajo totalmente avergonzado.

Se acostó y se tapo con las sabanas dándole la espalda

— ¿p-puedo dormir contigo otra vez Otou-san? — pregunta mientras mira hacia al pasillo con miedo, por pensar que de ahí saldría un monstruo.

—Si—se mueve un poco para darle mas espacio al castaño.

—¡Otou-san me defenderá! — le sonrió y el sueño lo empezó a dominar mientras bostezaba.

—...—no iba a contestar afirmativamente en alto pero en su mente afirmo esa oración.

—Buenas noches Otou-san —susurro Tsuna antes de caer dormido.

Hibari formo una sonrisa ladeada antes de quedarse dormido.

-(-)-

Se estira un poco y al sentir una presencia a su lado abre los ojos un tanto sorprendido de que el herbívoro siguiera dormido, generalmente él era quien se despertaba primero y lo despertaba (involuntariamente).

El pequeño niño seguía dormido y soñando tranquilamente —Otou-san…—murmuro un poco feliz el castaño

—jm… —rio por lo bajo mientras tocaba levemente su cabeza, quizá el que este en esa forma no era tan malo

Abrió sus hermosos ojos cafés y lindamente lo miro — ¿Otou-san? — no pudo evitar preguntar

Lo miro esperando a que dijera su pregunta

—Buenos días — sonrió

Asintió apoyando su cabeza en la mano y mirando hacia la ventana mientras pensaba que tal vez ese día no iría a la escuela

Tsuna preguntaba tímidamente — ¿Otou-san? —Inquirió mientras se miraba la pijama de vaca — ah no, me siento un poco incomodo con la pijama

—...vamos por ropa—dice a modo de referencia para que fueran a comprar

—p-pero —intento protestar, pero ya estaba siendo llevado afuera.

-(-)-

Iban pasando por las tiendas mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de golpear a todos los herbívoros ruidosos que estaban en ese lugar.

—O-Otou-san — susurra apenado y después pasan por un puesto de nieve y Tsuna lo miro un poco embobado

Ve la pequeña mirada que hace el castaño a los helados y suspira.

— ¿quieres uno? —

—no claro que no — no podía evitar mandar una mirada

Suspira y se dirige al puesto de helados con el niño aun en brazos —si quieres algo solo dilo—

—no Otou-san, no gastes de tu dinero, estoy bien lo juro —sus mejillas se arrebolaron por lo directo que había sido tu papa.

Vuelve a suspirar — ¿de qué sabor? —

—v-vainilla —voltea a otro lado sonrojado

—jm- Voltea a ver al vendedor amigablemente (denótese el sarcasmo) y le pide el helado que acababa de decir el castaño, agarrándolo luego de que se lo entregaran y dándoselo al pequeño.

Tsuna trataba de tomarlo nerviosamente y tomo un bocado con su boquita.

Lo ve y no puede evitar imaginarse herbívoro en su estado normal haciendo esa acción y sonrojándose un poco voltea a otro lado.

Tsuna tomaba pequeños bocados mientras mordía el cono y se manchaba en el proceso.

Lo deja en una silla mientras se golpea la cabeza contra una pared "vamos carnívoro esto no justifica tu conducta..."

— ¿Otou-san? — no pudo evitar preguntar al ver como se golpeaba con la pared — ¿por qué te pegas con la pared?

—Nada— dice interrumpiendo su antigua labor y sentándose a un lado del infante sobándose un poco la cabeza, más para aclarar su mente y alejar esos pensamientos "impuros" que por dolor.

Comió un poco más y se mancho en el proceso y le mando una mirada inocente a su Otou-san, su Otou-san era algo raro pero así lo quería.

Frunció el ceño "¿lo está haciendo a propósito?" examino sus ojos un momento "...creo que esto me esta afectando" pensó mientras le limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

— ¿eh? - Sonríe - ¡gracias Otou-san! — no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa inocente y la mirada que le mandaba era demasiado tierna para gusto de los demás

—Escojamos rápido la ropa para irnos—sentencio parándose de donde estaba

— ¿Eh? s-si — se paro, pero al hacerlo rápidamente tropezó consigo mismo cayendo al suelo, se limpio sus lagrimas, para ser fuerte como su papa.

Suspiro un poco y lo levanto limpiándole las lagrimas, cierto era pequeño pero era igual de torpe.

Tsuna no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos —g-gomen, quiero no ser una molestia en serio gomen.

—ya, ya— trato de decir a modo de consuelo mientras le daba unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.

Tsuna no paraba de llorar tenía miedo, no sabía por que pero tenía miedo.

— ¿qué sucede? — lo mira extrañado al ver que había roto en llanto

—t-tengo miedo, ¡no sé por qué! —declaro alarmado el menor.

Suspiro y empezó a caminar—estás conmigo, no lo tengas.

Asiente tímidamente y lo siguió — ¿a dónde vamos?

—Por ropa para ti —lo vigila de reojo mientras lo camina para ver que no se vuelva a caer

Tsuna caminaba tranquilamente, mirando todos los lugares y las personas que pasaban, era altos los edificios, su mirada castaña miro unos juegos que se veían muy divertidos

Quiso pararse, pero sintió como su Otou-san lo arrastraba, suspiro y miro triste los juegos

Ya jugaría en otro momento.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no visualizo una cabellera gris hasta que topo con ella, soltó la mano de su Otou-san y cayo con el otro niño.

— ¡hi~! , perdón, perdón – se disculpaba mientras lo veía asustado

—tch ¡que niño más tonto! – grito el de ojos verdes

— ¡hi~! perdón –comenzó a temblar mientras intentaba retroceder, pero su cabecita se topo con una banca que había ahí y empezó a llorar.

Hibari preparo sus tonfas, nadie trataba así al herbívoro más que el.

—ma, ma la violencia no lleva a nada – esa voz, conocía esa voz.

—Yamamoto Takeshi – susurro amenazante.

— ¡yo! Hibari – le sonrió

Este día era perfecto.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Rege: en fin espero les haya gustado y perdon u.u por la tardanza D:

Aito: noy hay perdon y contesta

Rege: haii u.u

Vy-chan : lo prometido aqi esta ^^ si a mi tambien se me hizo tierno *¬* bien espero i sigas leyendo ^^

Creepy-song: aquí esta ^^ espero te guste y que me sigas leyendo

Lexie-chan94: aquí esta ^^ si podras ver mas de hibari ^^ espero te haya gustado ^^ y si yamamoto es todo eso XD y mas :B sigueme leyendo

Piffle princesa: si ya son amantes ^^ nadie se resiste a tsuna ni hibari XD en fin gracias por ayudarme en todo lo de la ortografia *hace reverencia* sigueme leyendo

Misaki: aquí esta ^^ espero te haya gustado y que me sigas leyendo

Tani-chan: arigatou! T3T sin ti no pude haber echo este capitulo :D te debo una espero me sigas leyendo ^^ y ayudando

Khr fangirl: aquí esta ^^ espero te haya gustado ^^ y me sigas leyendo

Rege: en fin eso es todo ^^ espero les haya gustado y me sigan comentado

Rege y aito: nos vemos! En el proximo capitulo!


End file.
